pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bonnie (anime)
Bonnie is the sister of Clemont in the anime and one of Ash's major traveling companions in Kalos. Biography Bonnie is Clemont's little sister. She travels with him and supports him in his battles. She is younger than the age of 10. She also likes to search for the perfect girlfriend for Clemont and look at Pokémon she thinks are cute like Dedenne. Appearence She is a young, adorable and very pretty little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears a brown sleevless top with a black bow on it and she wears knee length black tights covered by a white skirt under it she also wears pink shoes and a yellow purse. Personality She has a great love for Pokémon. She has strong ambitions and goals of being a Pokémon trainer, despite not being of age to be a trainer yet. She tends to forget she is the younger sibling and becomes very protective of her older brother Clemont to point of insisting any girl she thinks matches her brother's intelligence to marry him to look after him saying she will not be around forever either she overheard him when they were younger thinking out loud so she tries to find him a wife to make him happy. Pokémon Taking care of Befriended Temporary Trivia *Bonnie is a reference to Max, as she is a younger sibling. Like Max, Bonnie shares the following: **She does her best to help out her older sibling, like Max does with May. **She is related to a Gym Leader, that being Clemont, like Max is to Norman, the Gym Leader of the Petalburg City. *She is Ash's first female companion that is not an actual Pokémon Trainer. *She is also Ash's first female companion to be younger than the age of 10. *Unlike Max, she is the first younger sibling traveling with Ash that is based off a game counterpart. Also, she has a Pokémon, despite not being of age to have one yet. *Dedenne is the second Electric type Pokemon to shock Bonnie. The first was Ash's Pikachu. *As shown in A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle!, she has a similarity to Brock. She proposes to a girl who is at least the same age as Clemont to be his wife, but is dragged away by him. Brock often proposes to a older woman he meets, but often gets dragged away by Misty, Max, and his Croagunk. Gallery {{Gallery Box-Small| Clemont and Bonnie seeing Ash fall.jpg|Clemont and Bonnie saw Ash and Pikachu falling. Bonnie got shocked.png|Bonnie gets shocked by Pikachu after hugging it too tight. Bonnie2.jpg|Bonnie holding Dedenne. Bonnie and Dedenne.png|Bonnie taking care of Clemont's Dedenne. bonnie 2.png|Bonnie staring at Ash's Pikachu bonnie 3.jpg|Bonnie falling back on the ground. Serena and bonnie cm christmas special.png|Serena and Bonnie dressed in a Christmas CM special Serena, Clemont, Bonnie worried for Ash.png|Serena, Clemont, Bonnie worried for Ash Bonnie Serena Clemont hypnotized.jpg|Bonnie, along with Serena and Clemont, being hypnotized by an evil, rogue Malamar Ash's Friends Free.png|Bonnie, along with Clemont and Serena, is freed from Malamar's control Serena Bonnie Play Charades.jpg|Serena and Bonnie playing charades. Bonnie's Bridal Applicants Bonnie wants Viola to be a girlfriend.png|Viola Bonnie and Jessica.png|Jessica Again.png|Lena Again 2.png|Receptionist Really Bonnie.png|Gina Bonnie V.png|Diantha Return of an old gag.png Category:Pokémon anime characters Category:Characters from Kalos Category:Female Characters Category:Ash's Companions Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Pokémon movie characters Category:Characters